


Nowhere Now Here / 于桑

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: + 剧透警告：伊甸觉醒篇+5.1内容，双线平行无时间先后+ 乱刀飞舞中强搞欧欧西傻白甜，私设有私货也有+ R-18
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 2





	Nowhere Now Here / 于桑

**Author's Note:**

> 成文于20191115

1.

从什么时候开始，同伴们开始把自己和桑克瑞德默认为一个行动单元的呢？于里昂热陷入了思考。

交换近况和代为传话这种小事自是从意识到的更早之前就已潜移默化，甚至连身在异乡别后重逢，除了循例的问候，雅修特拉在看到只有他一人出现时甚至没有表现出多一分的关心。

“……我会代为转告桑克瑞德和琳。”

同样循例的说明似乎也变得不太必要。

“那就拜托你了。”

英雄答话的下一秒，那边又迅速进入了萨雷安学者们热爱的技术讨论环节，就连于里昂热自己都不得不向一脸懵逼的冒险者回以同情的目光。

总之先回一趟安穆艾兰吧。

从高效准确的角度考虑，于里昂热作为联络人是无可厚非的。诚然他也并不具备实时监控同伴行踪的条件，但有一个共同的碰头地点总能解决几乎全部的问题，正如以前的沙之家，稍后的笃学者庄园，以及眼下为了调查无之大地而在安穆艾兰定下的新落脚点。出发前往水晶都之前，于里昂热曾听桑克瑞德无意中说起近期也要进城一趟采办物资，顺路托付工艺馆的匠人帮悬浮船做定期维护。但既然事前没有约定，倒也不必特意碰头，运气好的话甚至能比两位早一步回去，准备一顿饭替他们洗尘接风——前提是他们别在路上撞到那位英雄，否则那人“独一份的亚拉戈皇族座驾怎可以不是留给我”的嫉妒心怕是能把水晶塔给掀翻。

“我此去数日，你可曾睡个好觉？”

“嗯……托你的福，不好不坏吧。”

桑克瑞德随口应答，紧接着的静默让他意识到提问者并不是同样的随意，连忙把视线移到于里昂热脸上来。

“封印到这里就完成了。”于里昂热把魔导书收起来，尽管这项作业早已烂熟于心，他仍能定期收获桑克瑞德的感激。人类在确立地盘时花样从来不少，于里昂热在萨雷安学来的这一种属于中阶魔法，既能当成障眼法将入侵者拒之门外，也能在任何人触碰结界的时候第一时间让施术者知道。之所以能在善恶不分的妖灵称王的荒芜之地呆上三年，必备的封印术可谓功不可没。自从在雷克兰德发生了那次把大活人看丢的事件，桑克瑞德更是痛感其重要，以至于开始琢磨这项魔法的物理取代。过程中不乏于里昂热诸如“系铃铛于脖颈可破”这类无懈可击的提案，但随着一起行动的时间越来越多，让技艺高超的魔法师亮一亮兵器总归是最省事的做法。

“你的物理封印研究得如何了？”于里昂热看着那个翻资料翻着翻着就滚到床上的男人，觉得自己应该表示关切。

“那个啊…不需要研究，大不了我可以抱着她睡。”

“……”

“喂你为什么要缩啊。”桑克瑞德皱着脸，这表情跟他下巴尖开始浮现出来的那层浅色绒毛并不相称。“就算用魔弹的原理把以太储存起来再释放障壁，感知探测的‘施术者’终究不是我。”

“感知系的以太，或者说是魔法，这确实是个问题。”于里昂热慢悠悠的说，“我也许有方法教你，假以时日……”

有那么一瞬桑克瑞德几乎要以为于里昂热是认真的，因为那个语气实在不像开玩笑；但随后他就被后方压迫而来的于里昂热抽走了手里的文件，呼吸伴随舔吻打到后颈，臀缝间抵上的硬挺若有若无的磨蹭，仿佛一个即将到期的准备确认。

“教教看啊，大先生。”桑克瑞德挑着眉，关于书虫怎么变成今日这般模样这件事，此刻他并不想反省。

离开原初也不短了，沙之家的封印也许已经削弱得差不多，回头该托冒险者让可露儿修补一个才是。

2.

循例的转告是第二天，大家都睡饱了起来的早饭时段。于里昂热在水晶都的时候被雅修特拉强塞了一些食物，比如酸奶和新鲜果物，美其名曰拯救你家小孩的味觉。被赠人乖巧的没有道破这想必是哪位贤内助的主意，心怀感激收下了。琳提出要帮忙，于里昂热便把手里的汤勺递过去让她帮忙搅拌火上那锅豆汤。

“再有一两分钟就好了。”他提醒着。

“用白圣石将大家的灵魂带回原初世界……所以，接下来于里昂热就要去忙白圣石的事了吗？”

“是的。不必担忧，除我之外，魔女大人也会助我一臂之力。她现在也留在水晶都就手准备了。”

“那可真让人放心。”桑克瑞德视线追着于里昂热手上的黄油小刀，眼皮都没有动一下。

“原来如此，雅修特拉离开大森林了啊……鲁纳尔先生会寂寞吧。”

“在意的话，我们也可以抽空去看看他。”

“真的吗？太好了！”

“正好趁机兜个风——啊不对，是去找些资料。”桑克瑞德回过神来，正好对上于里昂热一脸揶揄，又扭过头假装无视。

“当然，伊甸这边的调查我也会同步进行。有任何问题还请循例知会我一下。”于里昂热一本正经的补充，“那么桑克瑞德就拜托琳照顾了。”

“喂喂，反了吧。”桑克瑞德出声抗议，正好女孩把装好的早餐端过来，他连忙道谢接过。

“愿大家都能平安回去。”女孩似乎对自己今天的作品相当满意，摆好于里昂热和自己的份，又抬起头等着精灵夸奖。

“——这样就最好不过了。”

3.

无之大地，泛指第一世界在光之泛滥时被摧毁的那90%的土地。黑夜重回诺佛兰特之后，光之巫女感知到无尽光的另一侧有与灵光卫极为相似的存在，自然不能置之不理。凭借桑克瑞德工艺馆头号大主顾的颜面，调查的准备自是迅捷顺利，工匠们还搬出了在水晶塔格纳库积灰已久的悬浮船，改装成适合荒野探索的款式。不管于里昂热在队或缺席，他的嘱咐总归一直都在。

“你的体质是我们当中最为敏感的，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热无意絮叨，仅仅因为他过于了解听话者的固执和逞强，“但凡有任何异样你定然会早于我们察觉，届时请务必——让我和琳知道。我们就仰仗你了。”

“知道了老师。”桑克瑞德挥了挥手以示告别。

随着探索的展开深入，旅途的时间一次比一次长。他们逐渐掌握了在完全的虚无世界中生存的心得，在光之巫女这个百分之一百精准的灵光卫雷达指引下，他们离被感知到的那个存在也越来越近。感谢无敌的亚拉戈科技，直到能目视目标物的距离，他们那艘好船仍然远远没达到性能上限，哪怕多加几个负载也绰绰有余。

很快桑克瑞德意识到了一点，比起对身体的影响，空无一物的大地给人更多的是精神上的负荷。光之泛滥造成了以太的变异，六属性的平衡被摧毁殆尽，只剩下仿佛永无止境的白色荒野。再怎么前进景色永远一成不变，身体对时间流逝的感知渐渐麻木，由此衍生的巨大孤独感足以将人吞噬。与孤舟远航、荒岛求生类似，但其中的一无所有却是二者的极致。相比之下，危机四伏的索姆阿尔灵峰竟是要可爱得多了。

琳躺在桑克瑞德的大腿上睡着了，蜷缩着身体像要把自己变成一团毛绒。桑克瑞德暗自觉得有趣，又生怕打搅了人家的睡眠，只是有一下没一下的用指尖扫过女孩的发尾，那张恬静的睡脸给他带来了一些安宁与慰藉。

足以令世界完全停滞的灵光卫……她当年就是跟这样的东西战斗吗。

那人是从什么时候开始离自己越来越远了呢。桑克瑞德不曾逼自己直面这个问题，但哪怕穿越了时与空的狭缝，深入到这不毛之地，他们之间的距离也从未缩近，甚至有一刻，他从未觉得她像现在这样遥不可及。

他安静的坐着让思绪飘远。

直到女孩在睡梦中抓住了他的大衣，他吃了一惊，低头查看女孩依然睡得香甜。他忍不住伸手去捏女孩的鼻子，眼见快把人闹醒了才不情不愿的放过。

4.

……不是梦。

桑克瑞德猛然睁开了双眼。

遮光帐篷留了一盏夜明灯，他视野中另一个角落里的孩子仍睡得安稳，这表明灵光卫没有动作。他支起上身四望，笃学者躺在他的另一边，睡前看的书已经被踢到了脚底。日常的光景让他在虚无中慢慢浮起了现实感。

“……桑克瑞德？”

精灵半梦半醒的声音比平常更为低沉。

“抱歉吵醒你了，再睡会儿吧。”

没再应声。桑克瑞德在昏暗的光线里静默了一阵，睡意没培养起来反倒是精神了，正打算起身却被人从后方一把搂住。那人把下巴放在桑克瑞德肩窝发出一个疑问的声音，后者权当是睡糊涂了的反应，推开不果只能好言相劝。你已经是个立派的精灵了可以自己好好睡觉了——桑克瑞德无声的念叨，直到发现这个立派的精灵在不知不觉中已摸到了自己的腿间。

他发誓耳边绝对有人得逞般笑了一声。那只手对于刚睡醒的人来说过于灵巧了，即便隔着棉料也能感到指尖搓弄同样清醒过来的肉竿，勾勒顶端的形状甚至想找入口挤进来。桑克瑞德掩住呼吸以免惊扰隔壁的梦中人，挣扎着给手肘加了点力气撞向后方，对方吃痛反而手上的动作变本加厉，快感随着节奏翻倍往上涌，他终于气恼侧头咬了那精灵一口。

“醒了就，出去。”桑克瑞德抓住理智的最后一根弦，强装镇定的嗓音并没有什么说服力。下次的物资清单有必要再添加一项了。

慌不择路——这个词在于里昂热脑中刚浮上来就同时被否决了。

无之大地既没有路，也没有多余的物件供他们选择，当他把桑克瑞德压倒在悬浮船的后座时，他有理由认为自己的行动早就在这位老司机的预算之内，更不用提这人还变戏法似的从驾驶席旁边摸出来一个炼金药瓶。

“无怪我从不曾实感这是一个泛用性强的生产工具，随处可见空间的浪费，想必改装前还有更多不必要的奢华……”

“你对古往今来的皇族有什么误解。”

“那可真是失礼了。”于里昂热没有把时间浪费在叹服这件事上，他干脆的拉下对方湿了一片的底裤，扶着柱身让润滑流到根部，再漫过皱褶一路往下，又被手指引入深处。抽插的黏腻水声与轻喘在无尽的空间中散开，回声的缺席让这行为缺失了一些真实感。

“桑克瑞德……？”是一个征询或确认。被叫到的人轻哼了一声，眼中的雾气清晰可见。他于是试探性的伸舌舔舐铃口，得到肯定的回馈后一口含入。那人很快就不再有故作冷静的余裕，只能自欺欺人的以遮光为由挡住双眼。

“于……啊……”

你意下如何——他回应了那人的呼唤，当然这因为嘴里的物件变得支离破碎。

舒服、太紧了、再深一点，同样含混的呻吟因急切而催生了更浓的情欲。他心领神会将对方吞到最深，埋入体内的手指甚至能感到肠壁迎合的搅紧。男人插入精灵发间的手指带着轻颤和犹豫，但终究抵不过数次直抵喉咙的吞咽而忠于欲望般将他按向自己。

“你的盛情款待我已完好收下。”于里昂热抹掉嘴角的残液。

“别再讲这种羞耻的话了……”那颗白色的脑袋似乎不打算把脸从手臂后面露出来了。于里昂热并不心急，他在另一边坐下来，又恶质的用还带着残液的手指去抹桑克瑞德的嘴唇。受惊的那几秒足够于里昂热解除他的武装，当手臂被按下时，上空占据制空权的没有无尽光，只有精灵那个好整以暇的表情。

他只好认命吻上他。

无尽光的适应性因人而异，最初提到调查无之大地时，于里昂热着实心里是没底的。诚然事情的发展一切顺利，但更值得在意的是在这光充斥一切的世界里，他发现桑克瑞德身上仿佛自带了一层暗极性的以太，与环境中的无尽光保持了微妙的平衡。暗与光，活跃之于镇静，发展之于停滞，因而会更容易警觉或激烈。这仿佛“免疫”一般的体质是否意味着，也许桑克瑞德比他们任何一个都更适应第一世界？

多陪陪人家吧——与魔女道别时她曾有过这么一句，而后又补充，你们两个都是。

如此陪伴是否依他所想呢，于里昂热并不确定。他握住桑克瑞德的脚踝，在膝盖的伤痕处印了一个亲吻，浅濑的抽动开始令对方感到不耐。他于是拉了男人的手引到下方让他握住自己，再覆上手背裹紧。

“照你平素喜欢的方式……请让我知道。”

于里昂热挺腰催促着，他自然没有言灵的咒力，但却让人无法拒绝。桑克瑞德顺从的开始动作，又闭上眼企图从那样直接的注视中逃开，然而视觉的闭塞放大了听觉与触觉，不消多久柱体已开始渗出前液。呜咽因羞耻被扼杀在了唇齿间，于里昂热便俯身拉近彼此的距离，伴随鼓励的安抚咬上锁骨，顶入深处的快感逼得他尖叫出声。

“再，快……啊…………”

于里昂热心下满意，搓弄前端的手使了些力以示褒奖。怀中的男人在他加速的冲刺中再一次迎来了高潮。

“于里昂热……”他口齿不清的喊着。

“我在。”

直至一切归于虚无。

5.

“桑克瑞德。”

“唔？那么晚还不睡？”

“我……”

女孩低头不说话了。

“如果你是担心我们的袭击者大人，放心吧她没事。”

“于里昂热说——他说你生气了。”

桑克瑞德不由得坐直了身体。“什，他说什么？”

“他说我们留你一个人看家太久你生气了……呜呜对不起桑克瑞德……”

“喂喂，别哭啊……没有，没有生气！”

他一时手忙脚乱，抬眼正好对上精灵的目光和一脸无辜的笑容。

别以为一两个小秘密就能让我放过你。他用口型表示威胁。

END.


End file.
